


And it is Always Eighteen Ninety-five

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Crossover, Wholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, searching for the not possible, Clara Oswin Oswald, pays 21st century Sherlock & John a visit for assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perception Filters at 221B

**Author's Note:**

> Based off several gifsets from Tumblr. Originally for my English class, but it proved to be too long.

"It is _always_ 1895." 

"You still on that case?" 

Sherlock waved the comment off and fell back into his chair.

John immediately went away into the kitchen to make some tea, but more so to get out of soon to be gunfire.

As he started walking back to his computer with the 2 cups in hand, he more so, _something,_ moving toward the window.

"Sherlock!" His reflexes proved fast enough to warn his friend.

Holmes turned quickly at his friend's outburst and jumped back far enough to avoid direct contact with the collision.

John quickly set the cups down and rushed to help pull Sherlock up. They both now had a good look at the object that just taken out the entire outer wall.

Sherlock, the believer of the improbable, couldn't grasp the reality.

There was a blue, 1960, London Police box sitting where John's laptop just was.

The doors suddenly swung inward, despite the pull to open sign, and tall man stumbled out coughing. The stranger straighten himself out and wiped the dust off his shoulder.

"Sherlock Holmes," he let out a deep breath, "I need your help."

***

The 3 men sat facing each other. The Doctor, that is what his man said his name was and even Sherlock didn't believe that, had moved the police box just below the flat. He had yet to explain how it just moved or even why it crashed through their flat in the first place.

The police had not shown up yet, nor anyone for that matter. The Doctor said he put up something called a "Perception Filter" on the flat before he crashed. So it still looked the same from the outside.

 John had no idea how Sherlock could be acting so calm, he himself had gone through 5 cups of tea by now and still couldn't register any of it.

"So will you help me?"

John had just came back with his 6th cup of tea, "Wait, help you!?"

He turned to Sherlock and they exchanged one of their infamous looks.

The Doctor turned to Watson, "I need you to help me find a girl."

"Guessing she is no ordinary girl then, Doctor"

John looked at Sherlock in the corner of his eye, Holmes looked down, remembering.

The Doctor smirked, reflecting Sherlock's mood, "They are never ordinary are they?"

Sherlock, back to himself, "So, _Doctor_ , you have yet to tell me why she is not ordinary. It must be something not humanly possible, correct?"

The Doctor gave a little smile, he enjoyed watching the original make his deductions.

"She is more along the lines of, _not_ _possible._ "

John leaned forward in interest, "What do you mean, _not possible_?"

The Doctor explained the girl that always had the name Clara Oswin Oswald.

"I'll just bring the TARDIS to you guys, then?"

"TARDIS?"

"My box, my home. You'll see in a minute. I like to wait till you are inside to give the proper speech."

Without even giving them a chance to respond the Doctor was out the door.

Simultaneously, Sherlock and John ran towards the gaping hole in the wall and peered down. They saw the odd man in the bowtie skip into the box and as it started to fade away, an image started to fade in front of their eyes.

"Sherlock, what, what is that."

"That, my dear Watson," The Doctor flicked a lever up, "Is the TARDIS!"

Sherlock and John looked up toward his voice. The man came out from behind a silver cylinder with his arms outstretched. He was waiting for the words.

"But, but..." John was stunned, "...this is the police box?"

"Yep!" The Doctor was rocking on his heels by now, it had always been one of those things we wanted. For Sherlock Holmes, _the_ Sherlock Holmes to say it.

"But it is-"

"-bigger on the inside." Sherlock finished the sentence, the best sentence in the world in the Doctor's mind.

"Ha, ha!" He clapped his hands together and jumped down to the blogger and his detective.

"So where do you need to go first, Holmes?"

But Sherlock couldn't respond, he turning his head left, right, up, down, just trying to find a way to understand what was happening.

"Aw, yes. You need time to get your bearings." The Doctor walked back to the console and set the TARDIS onto the equivalent of a cruise control.


	2. Back to the Present

Watson, being the calm one this round, managed a walk up to the Doctor.

"So John," the Doctor continued to look down at the console, "What do you think?"

"I think I've gone bloody mad." He gave a forced laugh.

"So do you want to look outside then?"

"Outside?"

"Well, more like out the doors."

"We've moved then?"

The Doctor, walked down the ramp to the police doors. He turned and faced the 2 men.

"Mr. Holmes," he nodded to Sherlock who was still trying to get his bearings, "and Dr. Watson. I am pleased to show you, planet Earth!" He dramatically swung the doors topen and stood waiting for a response.

They didn't move. The Doctor, confused at the terrified faces, turned to look outside. There stood an entire human army with 51st century guns pointed at them. The Doctor, taken back, quickly shut the doors back and scuttled back to the console.

"What year was that, Doctor?" Sherlock was talking again.

"Year? What do you mean _year_?!"

"It wasn't that hard, John. Even you should have recognized the guns weren't anywhere close to the ones of the 21st century. The uniforms as well, that wasn't any attire of any armies in our time."

John was shocked at his friends ability to deduce in this situation.

"The year was 5013. 3000 years in your future actually."

"This thing is a time machine?"

"Time _and_ Space Machine. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, to be precise."

"Well that explains the ridiculous name then." John mumbled.

"Oi!" The Doctor pulled down are large lever, causing the TARDIS to shake violently.

"What was that for!"

"You can open the doors now."

"There isn't going to be 51st century armed men out there this time, is there?."

"Shouldn't, now go on." He waved his hands toward the door.

Sherlock, being the closest, went ahead and hesitantly opened the doors. He froze. John mimicked.

"Sherlock, that's Earth." He whispered, "How can we be looking at Earth."

Sherlock stuck his hand out, trying to confirm they were in fact in space.

"I wouldn't go out to far, the TARDIS can only keep you in so much."

***

After Holmes and Watson grew use to the current situation they began on the Doctor's case.

"So, the girl, who you say is 'not possible', has died twice already. She always has the same name and appears anywhere in time and space. Well, shall we start then?"

"That's the spirit! So where to?"

"The present, obviously. I am surprised how you never came to that conclusion, Doctor."

"The present, what makes you say that." John had just been listening so far.

"He has met her in the future, the past, all that is left is our time. Give or take a couple 100 years."

"Couple 100?!"

"John, I had all of time to pick from. I think the range 1900-2200 AD is a good start.


End file.
